


Надоедливые соседи, незваные гости

by aleks_neko, Kita_Luiddinas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_Luiddinas/pseuds/Kita_Luiddinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: Доктор Амбридж</p>
    </blockquote>





	Надоедливые соседи, незваные гости

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Доктор Амбридж

Нажав кнопку своего этажа, Ханамия тяжело выдохнул и оперся спиной о стенку лифта. Под тихое жужжание приводного механизма мысли о еде вяло перетекали к мыслям о горячем душе, мягкой постели и долгожданном полном отсутствии мудаков поблизости, которое именно сейчас было ему нужнее всего — он как раз получил новый заказ, а заодно и флешку с данными о схемах безопасности особняка, в который ему и нужно было влезть. Точнее, в сейф, который в этом самом особняке находился. Предполагалось, что дело это довольно сложное и рискованное в гораздо большей степени, чем обычно, но природная склонность к авантюрам и возможность сорвать разом неплохой куш заставляли Ханамию едва ли не потирать ручки в предвкушении.

Однако, стоило ему открыть дверь собственной квартиры, как он сразу понял, что у него гости. Незваные гости.

Ханамия прошел несколько шагов до просторной гостиной и увидел развалившегося на диване своего соседа, Имаеши Шоичи. Судя по слегка помятой рубашке, тот успел подремать с полчаса, не меньше.

— Неужели ты соизволил явиться домой, Макото-кун? — ехидно заметил Имаеши. Он приподнялся и сел поближе к краю дивана.

— А тебя не учили не являться в дом без спросу, семпай? — зло поинтересовался Ханамия, размышляя, как выдворить Имаеши. Вот не нужны ему сейчас были тут посторонние совершенно, а уж этот тип — в особенности. — Ты что здесь забыл?

— Пришел всего лишь навестить своего бывшего кохая, нельзя? — Наверное, кто-то наверху решил поиздеваться над ним, раз даже спустя столько лет он не может отделаться от Имаеши Шоичи. Средняя школа, баскетбольный клуб, старшие школы у них оказались разными, но это не помешало Имаеши и тогда ухитрился попортить ему немного крови, и Ханамия был бы счастлив больше вообще никогда эту рожу не видеть.

— Выметайся из моего дома.

— Слышал? — Имаеши обращался к кому-то, кто находился за спиной Ханамии. Он тут был не один. — Нас выгоняют.

— Да неужели? — чуть повернувшись, Ханамия увидел Киеши, опиравшегося плечом о дверной косяк. А этот, черт побери, что здесь забыл?

— Вам что, заняться нечем, кроме как здесь зависать?

Ему никто не ответил, лишь Имаеши растянул губы в хитрой улыбке.

Ханамия и Имаеши были соседями по лестничной площадке уже восьмой месяц. С первого момента, как он об этом узнал, понял сразу, что работать ему не дадут: как минимум раз в неделю Имаеши приходил в гости и оставался надолго. Поначалу это смахивало на придурочные закидоны ностальгирующего семпая и было даже забавно, однако с каждым разом почему-то бесило все больше. Ехидные реплики Имаеши все так же цепляли за живое. А пару месяцев назад Ханамия начал осознавать, что Имаеши с завидной периодичностью обнаруживался в его квартире. С Киеши он встречался регулярно в лифте и обменивался с ним крайне любезными репликами, пару недель назад сумел с ним встретиться в кровати, но вспоминать об этом не особо горел желанием.

— Ну отлично, — раздраженно рявкнул Ханамия, доставая телефон из кармана. Не то, чтобы на это не было причин, но пускать себе пулю в висок только потому, что эти двое не раз и не два доводили его до состояния почти невменяемости, Ханамия не собирался. Этот метод он считал недостойным и годным только для слабаков, к которым себя не причислял. — Тогда звякну в полицию, может, после этого вы испаритесь отсюда?

Два смешка прозвучали практически одновременно. Ханамия помедлил и вернул телефон в карман. Эти двое ему всегда казались чуть более подозрительными, чем все остальные соседи. И дело было совсем не в близком знакомстве. А уж после такого жирного намека догадаться окончательно не составило труда. Значит, чутье его не обмануло.

— Мудаки, — выругался Ханамия. — И как давно вы?..

— Дольше, чем ты думаешь, Макото-кун.

— Так какого хера вы оба тут? — Он демонстративно скрестил руки на груди.

— Да так, порылись немного у тебя в поисках… всякого.

— Да вы часом не охуели? За взлом срок дают, если что, семпай, — злобно прошипел Ханамия. — И да, я такую дрянь не держу. Уж тебе ли не знать.

— То есть я не найду в твоей сумке ничего такого… странного? — сверкнув стеклами очков, не без злорадства поинтересовался Имаеши.

— Думаю, что нет, — оскалился Ханамия, но пальцы инстинктивно крепче сжались на ручке. — В ней ничего «такого» нет.

— Ты дай, мы сами решим, есть там «такое» или нет, — с улыбкой предложил Киеши.

— А яду тебе не дать? — огрызнулся Ханамия.

— Так значит, там все же что-то есть? — съехидничал Имаеши. — Вцепился-то как, аж завидно! А может ты того, фетишист, на сумки западаешь, м?

В этот момент Ханамия все-таки пожалел, что пушки или дробовика дома не держит. Очень бы пригодилось сейчас.

— Отлично. Смотрите сколько хотите, — выплюнул он с приторной улыбочкой и демонстративно швырнул сумку прямо в Имаеши. Тот едва успел поймать, тихо ойкнув от неожиданности. — Наслаждайся просмотром моей невероятно скучной работы, козел.

И уселся в кресло напротив. Первый раунд остается за ним. Все-таки работать аудитором было лучшим решением и прикрытием заодно. Кто будет подозревать в разъездном аудиторе профессионального вора?

Потайное отделение в отвороте брюк они ни за что не найдут, а парочка толстых финансовых отчетов в папке быстро отобьют желание искать дальше. Ханамия усмехнулся — все-таки они ему не противники.

Через четверть часа Имаеши перестал шелестеть бумагами, заполненными ровными рядами цифр. Оторвавшись от них, он разочарованно поморщился.

— И впрямь ничего нет. Теппей-сан, вы же говорили про свое чутье! Оно вас подвело! — сказал он Киеши, возвращавшемуся из кухни с тремя чашками чая на подносе.

— Не думаю, — ответил тот, ставя их на столик, и сел на другой конец дивана, скрестил руки на груди, внимательно рассматривая Ханамию. Тот поежился. Киеши всегда был себе на уме, да еще и пялился будто всезнающий Будда. С ним надо было быть осторожнее. — У Макото-куна даже погреб будет с двойным дном. Может, стоит его обыскать?.. 

— …и подкинуть мне пару пакетиков с дурью, — Ханамия покачал головой, презрительно кривя губы. Все это попахивало туповатеньким американским триллером, где сюжет становится ясен с первых же секунд. — Вы меня совсем за идиота держите?

— Ты еще скажи, что в кармане не завалялась парочка таблеток экстази? — сделав глоток, заметил Имаеши. Таблетки в кармане действительно были. Сходил в клуб по дороге домой, называется, на встречу с информатором, а там какая-то дура приклеилась как банный лист и всучила ему пакетик с колесами. — Чайку хочешь?

— Да пошел ты на хер, — почти восхищенно ответил Ханамия. Его впервые угощали чаем как гостя в собственном доме.

— Ну, как хочешь. Если что, я предлагал. Так что насчет колес?

— Ну не посадишь же за это на трое суток, — законы о задержании Ханамия знал очень даже неплохо. — У меня даже все штрафы уплачены. Не придерёшься.

— ...Ну почему, могу. И этого времени может хватить, чтобы найти на тебя еще что-нибудь.

«Найти можно что угодно, но только если вы знаете, где искать», — Ханамия ухмыльнулся этой мысли.

— Теппей-сан, может, обыщете его на всякий случай?

— Тронешь меня, — прошипел Ханамия, вскакивая с кресла. — Останешься без ноги совсем. Я не тот, что был в школе.

— Но ты же за решетку не хочешь?

В тюрьму, даже на пару дней, он не хотел, в этом Киеши был прав, но играть на нервах умел не хуже них.

— Хочешь меня снова облапать? — Ханамия развел руки в стороны, развязно ухмыляясь. — Ну давай, вперед.

Большие ладони Киеши легли на плечи, скользнули по рукам, перешли на спину. Тот медленно прощупывал сантиметр за сантиметром его тела. Это было больше похоже не на обыск, а на прелюдию к сексу. Скользнувшие по поясу брюк пальцы заставили Ханамию внутренне напрячься. Киеши судя по всему любил свою работу, раз делал ее даже слишком тщательно. Ладони оказались на заднице, пальцы сжались.

— Ты меня так трогаешь, что я за свою задницу начинаю бояться.

— Скорее ты удовольствие получаешь, — хмыкнул Имаеши с дивана. Ему явно нравилось происходящее.

Руки спустились ниже, обыск продолжался. Пальцы все ближе и ближе подбирались к крохотному потайному отделению на отворотах брюк. Ханамия внутренне напрягся: он не собирался лишаться флэшки с данными. Не сейчас, когда на кону многомиллионный гонорар.

— Ну ты закончил лапать меня? — дернул ногой Ханамия, скидывая руку с щиколотки.

— Не совсем, — встав на колени, Киеши занялся отворотом брюк. — Хм, тут что-то есть.

— Нет там ничего, отвали от моей ноги уже, — но было поздно, Киеши подхватил крошечный кусочек пластика и извлек из шва, демонстрируя Имаеши находку.

— Что у нас тут? Дай угадаю, флэшка?

— Какая досада, нашли мой тайничок с порно, — Ханамия нервно дернул уголком рта и попытался выхватить флешку из пальцев Киеши. Безуспешно, правда.

— Сдается мне, порно там будет весьма захватывающее, с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой, не правда ли? — Имаеши растянул губы в улыбке, но глаза остались серьезными. — Передайте-ка мне эту штуку, Теппей-сан.

Мысленно выругавшись, Ханамия плюхнулся в кресло.

— Может, договоримся? — устало протянул он, кончиками пальцев потирая веки. Танцы двух хищников вокруг него начинали раздражать уже не на шутку.

— Макото-кун, ты, когда домой шел, мозг нигде не забыл? — с издевкой мурлыкнул Имаеши. — За такое предложение я тебе трое суток без проблем оформлю, и ты не выйдешь из-за решетки даже под залог.

Ханамия мрачно хмыкнул.

— А угрозы стража правопорядка невинному гражданину не являются превышением полномочий?

— Никто не поверит такому лицу как у тебя, Ханамия-кун.

— Тогда мы зашли в тупик, — подал голос Киеши, устроившись на стуле, который притащил с кухни. Киеши с интересом наблюдал за их пикировкой, устроив одну руку на спинке, другой подпер подбородок.

— Так, значит, как меня трахать, так вы оба умудрялись поверить моему лицу «невинного гражданина»? — Ханамия громко рассмеялся, узрев, как вытягиваются лица обоих незваных гостей.

Приятно видеть такое, да еще подкинуть дров в возможный конфликт между ними. Если дело до него дойдет, конечно.

— О, Теппей-сан, не знал, что ты… по этой части.

— Ох, да я скорее би. Девушек тоже люблю, — смущенно рассмеялся Киеши, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. — Но вы меня не особо удивили, честно говоря.

— О, значит так, — ласково проговорил Имаеши. Ничего хорошего это не сулило. — Как-то не знал, что наш общий друг использует нас обоих, и, к тому же, одновременно.

— Ну, не одновременно. Одновременно я вас двоих не потяну, — бессовестно ввернул Ханамия, растягивая губы в фальшивой вежливой улыбке. Имаеши иронично вздернул бровь, но промолчал.

—... да и потом, это всего лишь один раз было. Столкнулись в баре, чуток поцапались в очередной раз, а потом… — покосившись на Ханамию, продолжил Киеши и замолчал, уткнувшись взглядом в кружку. На его щеках проявлялись два ярко-красных пятна. Прям вечер откровений на троих.

— Расскажи еще, как ты любишь втрахивать полубесчувственное тело в кровать, — не унимался Ханамия, начиная получать удовольствие от происходящего.

— А потом что? — Имаеши чуть прищурившись смотрел на Ханамию, игнорируя нежелание Киеши обсуждать случайный перепих, который «случайным», по идее, вовсе не был. Просто Киеши оказался удобным вариантом для Ханамии оторваться от «хвоста», а секс оказался приятным дополнением к вечеру. По взгляду Имаеши Ханамия понял, что тот уже что-то придумал, и быстро все не закончится. А раз так, то стоило что-то сделать прямо сейчас, чтобы закончилось все в его, Ханамии, пользу. Однако, едва он раскрыл рот, Имаеши его перебил:

— Так, я все понял. И, раз дело принимает подобный оборот, — он поднялся со своего места, направившись в обход столика. — Мне кажется, что Макото-кун немного охренел и доигрался.

— Ох, семпай… — Ханамия нервно хохотнул. — Уж до вас мне точно далеко!

— Я тебе давно не семпай, — нависая, оборвал его Имаеши. — Уже лет десять как нет.

— И что? За решетку меня упечешь?

— Нет, Макото-кун, угрозы тюрьмой тут не пройдут, — на губах Имаеши снова появился акулий оскал, мелькнувший между губ язык оставил на них влажный след. Ханамия перестал улыбаться, глядя на хищный блеск в потемневших глазах. — У меня есть идея поинтереснее. Теппей-сан, возможно, она вам даже понравится.

***

— Ублюдки, — второй раз за вечер едва ли не с восхищением произнес Ханамия, когда услышал предложение Имаеши. Первой мыслью было свалить из этой квартиры на хер, от обоих оборзевших и сбрендивших в конец долбаных соседей, и пусть весь мир его обыщется, если его до сих пор не нашли, то после этого и подавно не найдут. 

— Сам же предложил, — осклабился Имаеши.

Ханамия оттолкнул его, вскочил с кресла и сразу же тормознул. Имаеши и Киеши были выше и тяжелее него, и вариант с побегом мог оказаться провальным. Кроме того, злосчастная флешка таки все еще оставалась у них. А еще у него последние несколько недель не было ничего, кроме жалкой дрочки в душе по утрам. Мысль дала задний ход, возвращаясь к идее Имаеши. В комнате разом стало душновато.

— Я думаю, эта идея устраивает не только нас, — Киеши, вмиг оказавшийся за спиной, мягко дернул его на себя и, не дав шевельнуться, сдернул с плеч куртку. Рукава, сбившиеся на локтях, разом словно связали Ханамию. Хриплое дыхание возле уха обострило восприятие, коленка между ног недвусмысленно потерлась о промежность, вторая нога еще больше раздвинула ноги, заставляя Ханамию качнуться и потерять равновесие.

— Ты же хочешь, да? — раздалось рядом с ухом, а затем рука Киеши легла на пах, слегка сжала и двинулась вверх, попутно расстегивая пуговицы. Ханамия выругался сквозь зубы — к чему все это приведет, он уже и так понял. Эти двое не отвяжутся от него, пока не дойдут до конца. Это... заводило.

Прижавшись грудью к спине, Киеши крепче обхватил Ханамию. Имаеши тоже времени не терял. Вытащив рубашку, он не спеша расстегнул ее, а затем принялся за ремень на брюках.

— Нервничаешь? — поинтересовался Имаеши, не прекращая действий и не отрываясь, глядел Ханамии в лицо.

Ханамия мысленно посчитал до десяти, а потом облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Пошел на хер.

Этих двоих тянуло на извращенные игры, и Ханамия все больше склонялся к мысли, что ему интересно, как это, с ними обоими сразу.

— Так вы долго трепаться будете или займетесь выполнением своей угрозы? — Ханамия оскалился, хрипловато рассмеявшись, и расслабился, откидывая голову на плечо Киеши.

Два смешка были ответом. Две пары рук ловко принялись за его одежду, и через несколько мгновений он оказался обнаженным. «Тренировались что ли?» — мельком подумал Ханамия. Ничем иным такую слаженность действий объяснить не вышло.

Первое, что понял Ханамия, когда его практически швырнули на кровать: она совершенно точно не была предназначена для секса втроем. И пусть она его устраивала всем — жесткостью, упругостью, размерами — они втроем на ней, с учетом немаленькой комплекции Киеши, помещались с большим трудом, каким-то фантастическим образом все же не грохнувшись на пол. Но вряд ли, подумал Ханамия, она выдержит все то, что эти двое решили сотворить с ним.

После недолгой возни Ханамия оказался на коленях между Киеши и Имаеши, и почувствовал, как первый, прижавшись сзади, дышит ему в затылок, впиваясь в плечи жесткими пальцами. Стоящий спереди Имаеши вздернул его за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть на себя. Его взгляд не оставил Ханамии ни малейших сомнений в том, что будет дальше.

— Хотите вытрахать из меня дух? — нагло ухмыльнувшись, поинтересовался он.

— А ты на это напрашиваешься, — ответил за двоих Киеши.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, чем грозит тебе эта флешка?

Ханамия склонил голову, открывая шею и подставляясь губам Киеши.

— А ты сдашь меня, семпай? — и, дернув за расстегнутый ремень — Имаеши все еще оставался самым одетым из них — притянул к себе.

— Это что, подкуп, Мако-чан?

— Решай сам, — прошипел Ханамия и впился в узкие губы. То, что они были жестче чем у Киеши, Ханамия помнил ровно до того момента, как чьи-то пальцы коснулись его сосков, лаская подушечками пальцев. Ханамия чуть не застонал, вцепившись в Имаеши.

Киеши оперся о спинку кровати, дернул Ханамию к себе, усаживая на бедра. Его ладонь мягко прошлась по позвонкам, размазывая капельки пота. Ноги были широко раздвинуты коленями, раскрывая его до предела. В промежность давил горячий, перевитый венами крупный член Киеши.

Имаеши уселся между раздвинутых ног Киеши, притиснулся ближе к Ханамии. 

— Неплохо выглядишь, семпай.

— Да неужели, — Имаеши протянул одну руку к его волосам, убирая влажные пряди с мокрого лица, заправляя за ухо. Без очков Имаеши выглядел чуточку беззащитным. Когда его пальцы прошлись по губам, Ханамия втянул их, заскользил по ним языком, заметив, как потемнели глаза Имаеши, и прикусил их, когда Киеши прошелся ладонью между ягодиц. Потер сжатое отверстие и без особой прелюдии сунул в него сразу два пальцы, и начал неторопливо растягивать. 

— Полегче, — огрызнулся Ханамия на попытку Киеши и постарался успокоить сбившееся дыхание. В ушах звенело от бешено несущейся крови. Расслабившись, он медленно начал садиться на член. Горячие ладони Киеши легли на бедра, поглаживая. 

— Кстати, я надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что этим все и ограничится, Мако-чан?— голос Имаеши заставил Ханамию поднять глаза как раз в тот момент, когда ладонь его легла ему на затылок, надавливая, заставляя наклониться. Он успел скинуть с себя всю одежду. Ханамия оценил ту быстроту, с которой Имаеши это сделал. 

— Вот сука, — фыркнул он, сообразив, чего от него хотят, и обвел языком головку его члена, обхватил губами, посасывая; прищурился, не отрывая глаз от Имаеши, пальцы которого прошлись по затылку, зацепили прядь волос, слегка дернув. Ханамия подался вперед, заглатывая член целиком, не без удовольствия отметив, как тот твердеет от движений языка.

Одновременно с этим Киеши двинул бедрами, входя до конца сзади, и Ханамия застонал бы, если б смог — горячая тянущая наполненность распирала его изнутри, вызывая мелкую дрожь в мышцах. Пальцы Киеши нетерпеливо сжались на бедрах, и Ханамия мысленно послал его на хуй, наполовину выпустил член Имаеши изо рта и снова подался вперед, ощущая в себе медленные плавные толчки.

— Смотри-ка, разошелся, — послышался насмешливый голос Имаеши. Он чуть надавил на скулы Ханамии, заставляя раскрыть рот, и отстранился.

— Иди-ка ты тоже на хуй, Шо-чан, — со стоном выдохнул Ханамия.

— «Тоже?» — Имаеши коротко хохотнул. — Тебя одного там пока достаточно. — И добавил, обращаясь уже к Киеши: — Чего тянешь? 

— Да не хотел, чтобы тебе хер откусили, — весело отозвался тот, притянул Ханамию к себе и толкнулся увереннее, заставляя его шумно выдохнуть сквозь зубы.

— Я вам еще устрою, муда... Эй! — Ханамия не договорил, потому как Имаеши проворно склонился к нему, прижался к вене на шее, прикусил кожу, спустился ниже, оставляя легкие следы зубов. Скользнул рукой по напряженному прессу, огладил тугие яички, сжимая. Ханамия глухо застонал, задергался, расставляя ноги шире, вжался членом в ладонь Имаеши. От движений Киеши внутри вверх по позвоночнику ползла волна возбуждения, и Имаеши только распалял сильнее.

Ханамия уже готов был забыться, когда почувствовал, как вместе с членом в него снова проникают пальцы. 

— Что за... — он забыл все, что хотел сказать. Сильный укус в плечо отвлек его от пальцев, растягивающих еще больше.

— Начнем, пожалуй.

«А мы что, не начали?» — только и успел подумать Ханамия, когда его бесцеремонно опрокинули спиной на Киеши, а затем он почувствовал, как вместо пальцев в него медленно входит второй член. Он яростно задергался — такой расклад не устраивал его категорически. По отдельности с обоими — еще куда ни шло, но это... Однако жесткий захват Киеши сильно ограничил в движениях, не давая шевельнуться, а ладонь Имаеши предусмотрительно легла на рот. Ханамия выгнулся и сдавленно застонал, вцепившись ногтями ему в плечи, заерзал, пытаясь отстраниться.

— Не дергайся, — раздался тихий хриплый голос Имаеши над ухом, и Ханамия, сам до конца не понимая почему, послушал. Только до боли сжал зубы, постанывая от болезненного жжения.

Очень медленно его опускали все ниже и ниже, и Ханамия едва ли не до крови искусал пальцы Имаеши, пока тот, наконец, не убрал руку. Слабая месть за происходящее.

— У-уничтожу. Обоих, — слова вылетали плевками. Боль в заднице становилась все сильнее и сильнее, по спине и по лбу стекали капельки пота, было жарко, душно, липко и слишком… Все было слишком. Ханамия упустил момент, когда застилавшая глаза боль где-то глубоко внутри сплелась с неуловимым наслаждением. Он крупно вздрагивал от каждого синхронного толчка, то хватая ртом воздух, то кусая губы. Казалось, он сейчас весь целиком там, внизу, в эпицентре этой концентрированной боли-наслаждения, разрывающей его на части.

Чья-то рука легла на член, сжала его. Большой палец, огладив головку, вдавился в нее так сильно, что в голове Ханамии слегка рассеялся туман, и он зашипел, пытаясь ослабить хватку. С трудом сфокусировав взгляд, он сосредоточился на расплывающемся лице Имаеши.

— Мако-чан, — Ханамия был весь мокрый от пота и смазки, и когда Имаеши наклонился, он почувствовал, как ладонь легла на горящую щеку, погладила, стирая слезы — он даже и не ощутил их — а затем нежно поцеловал. Ханамии казалось, что после всего его уже ничто не удивит, но все же оказался застигнут врасплох такой внезапной нежностью, и застонал Имаеши в губы.

В плечо ткнулись губы Киеши, прошлись вверх по мокрой шее, оставляя след. Чувствительную кожу за ухом обдало горячим дыханием.

От нового толчка все тело прошило новым болезненным наслаждением. 

— Суки, — бессильно выругался Ханамия, чувствуя их обоих в себе. В ответ послышалось только негромкое фырканье. Каждое влажное прикосновение, ласка, толчок отдавались во всем теле, заставляя Ханамию терять последние крупицы самоконтроля.

От вида черных бездумных от похоти глаз Имаеши хотелось кончить. Он чувствовал зубы Киеши на плече, понимая, что его накрывает. Еще чуть-чуть, и он отключится, его вывернет наизнанку, выпотрошит и разложит на атомы.

Киеши повернул его голову, так, что стало почти больно, впился в искусанные губы. К поцелую примешался металлический привкус крови. И Ханамия скорее понял, нежели почувствовал, что момент наступил. Он отчаянно выгнулся, инстинктивно сжимая мышцы, и мелко задрожал, выплескивался на чьи-то пальцы, трогающие его болезненно ноющий член.

Под веками заполыхало кислотными цветами, под ногтями чувствовались вздрагивающие плечи Имаеши, спиной — рвано выдыхающий Киеши. Они делили оглушительный оргазм на троих.

Казалось бы, вечность спустя, когда Ханамия все же приоткрыл глаза, Имаеши уже не нависал сверху. Куда он внезапно делся, Ханамию особо не волновало, гораздо большей проблемой было полное бессилие — он даже не был в состоянии свести колени вместе. Кто-то крепко подхватил его и, чмокнув в висок, положил головой на подушку. Смутные подозрения в том, что это был Киеши, запоздало посетили Ханамию, но снова поднять налившиеся свинцом веки он был попросту не способен, и отключился прежде, чем мысль об этом успела окончательно оформиться.

***

Солнечный луч бил прямо в глаз. Ханамия поморщился и отвернулся, тут же уткнувшись носом во что-то твердое. Едва продрав глаза, он тут же понял, что это была спина дрыхнущего без задних ног мудака-Имаеши. Рядышком так же обнаружился и Киеши. Рывком сев на кровати, Ханамия чуть не взвыл, тут же сложившись пополам — все тело саднило так, будто накануне в него втыкали сотни раскаленных игл. «А ведь хватило всего пары не-игл», — хмыкнув, подумал он. Подавив желание придушить хотя бы одного гада подушкой, Ханамия как можно более бесшумно выбрался из кровати и, проклиная все на свете, направился в ванную. По дороге он выхватил взглядом свою флэшку, так и оставшуюся лежать на столике в гостиной.

«Какое досадное упущение со стороны семпая», — не без удовольствия подумал он и скривился от очередной волны боли.

План мести созрел мгновенно, сам собой.

***

— Вставай уже, — послышался отчего-то недовольный голос Имаеши над ухом.

Киеши открыл глаза и поморгал. Имаеши и вправду оказался не в духе. Припомнив, при каких обстоятельствах они оказались утром вдвоем в квартире Ханамии, Киеши даже покраснел.

— Этот гаденыш сбежал, — Имаеши сунул ему какой-то листок под нос.

Киеши сел на постели и развернул его, тут же коротко хохотнув.

— Пока, уебки, — прочитал он вслух и поднял глаза на Имаеши, который стоял, облокотившись о косяк и скрестив руки на груди, и хмуро разглядывал обои.

— Ты переверни, он этим не ограничился, — посоветовал он.

Киеши послушно перевернул и зачитал снова:

— Ну вас на хуй, извращенцы, — и снова посмотрел на Имаеши. — И это все?

— Что значит «и все?»?! — взвился тот. — Он, между прочим, и свою флэшку прихватил. Упустить из-под носа два года работы! — Имаеши запустил пальцы в волосы и сделался еще более хмурым. — Что мы начальству доложим? Ты представляешь, как это глупо звучит: «Мы его трахнули, а он взял и сбежал».

— Не паникуй, — тихо рассмеявшись, сказал Киеши и лукаво прищурился. — Он же написал «пока», а не «прощайте». Я более чем уверен, что мы с ним еще встретимся.


End file.
